


Pack Structure

by daemonluna, Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-03
Updated: 2000-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/daemonluna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge





	Pack Structure

Fraser sits pensively staring into the fire. Ray is curled up beside him, head pillowed on Fraser's thigh, one arm slung securely around his waist.

Fraser rests one hand on his partner's head, absently stroking his hair in a steady, even, gentle glide. It is silky fine and surprising soft beneath Fraser's calloused fingers. Hair flat to his head, Ray looks younger somehow, and more vulnerable.

Soft well-worn denim beneath his cheek, firelight in dancing patterns behind his closed eyelids, Ray smiles sleepily.

Fraser muses over pack structure and ritualized patterns of dominance and submission.

Ray soaks up the warmth.


End file.
